


And The Word Is...

by nonniesock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, M/M, Torture, Whipping, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonniesock/pseuds/nonniesock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=143182#t143182">prompt</a> -Request: Dean/Alastair, hell, begging,  Dean's in hell. He's Alastair's favorite pet, because he begs so nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Word Is...

For years all of hell listened to Dean scream. When he had breath enough to speak, he said, "Stop, don't, never." He cursed their damned souls and spat in their faces, and one word kept repeating, "No!" 

He would not break, would not pick up the knife or accept his fate, he said _"No,"_ with every battered piece of his soul. The word itself became his talisman, he bled, and his body broke, but his soul remained intact.

Until Alastair -- who finally found the key to Dean's surrender. Alastair who understood that it would take something different to take apart a truly righteous man. Alastair who looked into the darkest parts of Dean's soul and told him he was made for this.

When Dean finally said _"Yes,"_ all of hell resounded with the news. An unearthly chorus of voices singing out their victory. "The righteous man has broken!" the call echoed through the halls, and every demon rejoiced. 

But Alastair knew better -- Dean Winchester didn't break, he bent. Bent his knees in supplication to his master, bent his neck and exposed his throat to the monster that remade him; and best of all he bent his will. Gave up his stubborn soul into the hands of the only person who saw the darkness in its depths, and knew his deepest fears.

Dean Winchester said, "Yes," and it changed the world, but it wasn't the word Alastair had been longing to hear -- that came later.

"Please, oh fuck I need ..." Alastair know's what Dean needs, and he'll give him everything he wants. His pretty little pet will never be left wanting.

 

Dean's hanging in his chains, his back a bloody mess, he's screaming again, writhing and cursing with every kiss of the leather against his skin. "Please, I want it, feels ..." his voice trails away as the whip whistles through the air. But it doesn't matter, Alastair knows exactly what he feels, how much he wants and needs this. 

The whip cracks down again and again and Dean begs for more, he begs with his voice, "Please, need you, want this." He begs with his body, leaning into every punishing stroke, twisting in his chains and arching his back. But best of all he begs with his soul, reaching out to Alastair, wanting him, trusting him to make everything right.

 

On his knees, pressed against the cold stone floor, head hanging low as Alastair pounds into him. No prep, no mercy, and it hurts in all the best ways, "Please sir, need your cock, feels so fucking good." And who is Alastair to say no to such a simple request. 

He lets his cock grow and swell, forcing his way deeper inside, writes his name on Dean's skin with teeth and nails, marks him inside and out. Taking them both to the edge, then pulling back, prolonging the exquisite torture. Pressing Dean down onto his belly, he settles above him. Their bodies pressed so close -- they're almost one form, locked together as they're meant to be.

"Alastair, please," Dean doesn't call out for god any more, it's Alastair's name that drops from his lips like a prayer. He's Dean's everything, his teacher, his father, his deity; and there's nothing Alastair won't do for his most devoted worshipper. He'll hold him close,, and fuck him as hard as his beloved wants, will let his strength and his own need show Dean just how much he's worth.

 

Knife in hand, circling the latest soul on their racks, he's at his most magnificent. The first time he'd picked up the blade he'd slashed and hacked at his victim. There'd been a savage beauty to his ferocity, but it wasn't what Alastair had needed. So when Dean had turned to him, eager to show off his work, he hadn't been able to keep the disappointment from his face. 

But his pet hadn't let that deter him. Slipping to his knees, he'd knelt at Alastair's feet, "Teach me, please I want to learn." And learn he did, watching in silent reverence as Alastair carved his mark upon each new soul. And when Dean picked up the blade again, it was with an artistry that made Alastair want to weep with joy. Dean understood how to cut not just the flesh, but the soul, how to twist the knife _just so_ and how to cut as deeply with his words as he does his blades. A true apprentice, he is Alastair's every dream made real.

 

Dean begs and he takes everything Alastair wants to give him, but there's one last thing Alastair needs to hear, one word that will change _his_ world. Dean's kneeling in his usual spot, waiting to hear his orders for the day, and Alastair gives him no warning before he grabs him by the neck and throws him up against the wall.

"Who are you?" the whispered question makes no sense to Dean at first, and he stays silent as he doesn't know what Alastair wants to hear.

"Who are you?" louder this time, and as he speaks Alastair flexes his fingers tight around Dean's throat, forcing him up on his toes, making him struggle for breath.

"Who are you?" the third time he roars the question with all his power, loud enough to shake the very walls of hell. Dean's trembling in his grip, but he doesn't try to get away. And a heartbeat later he finally gives the answer Alastair's been waiting to hear.

"Yours, please if you let me? I'm yours." 

He isn't John Winchester's son anymore, he's not the righteous man, Dean Winchester has been remade into someone new. Someone who burns for Alastair's touch, and craves him in every way, he lives only to please, and with that one word he seals both their fates.

"Mine!" it's a declaration and a promise, and Alastair know's he's finally found the one soul he's never going to be willing to let go. He doesn't just want Dean, he _needs_ him, and he won't willingly give him up for any cause. They'll have an eternity together, even if Alastair has to kill every demon in hell to make it happen. 

Dean's submission is worth any price, and Alastair will do whatever it takes to make sure he keeps it. The one thing Dean will never have to beg for is Alastair's devotion, he's Dean's as much as Dean is his.


End file.
